The present invention is particularly useful to military vehicles and is a window cover to protect an occupant of the vehicle from being struck by bullets and allow excellent visibility of objects outside the vehicle.
Bullet proof or bullet resistant glass offers some improvement over ordinary glass in combat zones, but even bullet proof glass has its limitations. Typical bullet proof windows are multi-layered assemblies of plastic and glass held in place by a single welded frame that adds hundreds of excess pounds to a vehicle. This type of window also has a high cost of replacement when damaged. Frequently, a single bullet can strike a window and cause tempered glass to fracture into many hairline cracks, or spider cracks that render the window useless.
A particularly useful invention to solve some of the aforementioned problems is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,225,718. The device has mirrors that may receive projectiles and the driver views objects outside of the vehicle through the mirrors. The mirror that is exposed to the exterior of the vehicle may receive a bullet and have a small hole the size of the bullet upon being penetrated. This invention does not provide adjustment of the view from inside the vehicle.